kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom Hearts: The True Darkness
Kingdom Hearts: The True Darkness it's the sequel of Kingdom Hearts: Key of Light. The protagonist is another time Uriel, with Shana and a new character, Zalbes. Story TBA Characters Uriel: Shana: Zalbes: Albus the Guardian of Darkness: Albus the Sage: Other Characters Master Yen Sid: King Mickey: Donald: Goofy: Maleficent: Pete: Worlds * Castle of Destiny * Destiny Islands * Traverse Town * The Black Castle * The Realm of Emperor * The New Symphony * Pride Lands * Louisiana Bayou * Andy's Room * Monstropolis * Scottish Realm * Looney Land * Bikini Bottom * Oldmill Village * Dimmsdale * Springfield * Splitsboro * Hill Valley * Hollow Bastion ** The Big Library *** The Big LIbrary: The Tome of Light*. * Twilight Town ** The Last Station *** The Last Station: The Aimlessy Train*. * *The Tome of Light ** Hogwarts ** The Pequod ** Animal Farm ** City of Mistery (inspired by Sherlock Holmes and the Hound of the Baskervilles) ** TBA ** TBA * *The Aimlessy Train ** First Stage: ** Second Stage: ** Third Stage: ** Fourth Stage: ** Fifth Stage: ** Sixth Stage: ** Seventh Stage: ** Nothingness * The Land of Chaos * Distorted World * Hollow Islands * Twilverse Town * World of Distorted Chaos * Kingdom Hearts Wolrd's People Castle of Destiny * Uriel * Shana * Moguri Destiny Islands * Sora * Riku * Kairi Traverse Town * Maleficent * Pete * Zalbes * Moguri The Realm of Emperor * Kuzco * Kronk * Yzma * Pacha * Chicha * Tipo * Chaca * Bucky the Squirrell * Mata * Jaguars * Emperor's Guards * Pete The New Symphony TBA Pride Lands * Simba * Nala * Kiara * Zira * Kovu * Nuka * Vitani * Timon * Pumbaa * Rafiki * Pete Louisiana Bayou * Tiana * Naveen * Louis * Ray * Dr. Facilier * Lawrence * Mama Odie * Charlotte "Lottie" La Bouff Andy's Room * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Jessie * Bullseye * Mr. Potato * Mrs. Potato * Rex * Slinky * Hamm * Aliens * Sarge * Barbie * Ken * Mr. Pricklepants * Trixie * Buttercup * Dolly * Chuckles * Lotso * Stretch * Chunk * Sparks * Twitch * Big Baby * Zurg * Andy * Pete Monstropolis TBA Scottish Realm TBA Looney Land * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * Lola Bunny * Tweety Bird * Foghorn Leghorn * Road Runner * Speedy Gonzales * Porky Pig * Granny * Yosemite Sam * Taz * Marvin the Martian * K-9 * Elmer Fudd * Will. E Coyote * Sylvester * Witch Hazel * Gossamer * The Monstars * Pete Bikini Bottom * Spongebob * Patrick * Squidward * Mr. Krabs * Sandy * Plankton * Karen * Gary * The Flying Dutchman Oldmill Village * Ezekiel Zick * Elena * Timothy-Moth * Bombo * Snyakutz Bu * Ben Talak * Clak Ritak * Magnacat * Bristlebeard * Pete Dimmsdale TBA Summons * Sora * Donald * Goofy * Simba * Buzz Lightyear * Bombo * TBA Boss Castle of Destiny: Darkside Destiny Islands: Coconut Heartless Traverse Town: Pete The Realm of Emperor: Jaguars - Emperor's Guards - Yzma (1° Battle) - Yzma (2° battle, as some animals) The New Symphony: Firebird Pride Lands: Vitani and Nuka - Kovu's Heartless - Zira Louisiana Bayou: Dr. Facilier Andy's Room: Pete - Stretch - Chunk - Twitch - Lotso - Zurg Monstropolis: Randall - Randall's Heartless Scottish Realm: Mor'Du Looney Land: Pete - The Monstars - Gossamer - Will. E Coyote - Elmer Fudd - Marvin and K9 - Yosemite Sam and Taz Bikini Bottom: Karen - Plankton - Mega-Plankton - The Flying Dutchman Oldmill Village: Bristlebeard - Magnacat Dimmsdale: TBA Secrets Boss * Bahamut * Omega * Megumi Kitaniji * Category:Games Category:Duncan 99 New Games Category:Kingdom Hearts: The True Darkness Category:Kingdom Hearts Games